


Hatred from 3000 years ago

by FreakySuNday



Category: The Iliad - Homer, Troy (2004)
Genre: Achilles and Hector are engaged, Ajax and Hector are just friends now, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Modern AU, Poor Héctor, Reincarnation, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakySuNday/pseuds/FreakySuNday
Summary: Achilles and Hector are an engaged couple. But one day, they suddenly realize that they were enemies in about 3000 years ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on 'Troy'(2004)  
> English is not my first language, so if there are any grammatical error, please tell me.  
> This will be an short work.

Achilles had a dream. No, it would be more accurate to say that he reminisced. Now Achilles was back at the moment when he had been most distressed and angry. Achilles glared at the man in front him, wearing a helmet and holding a shield and a spear. The man in front of Achilles was saying something.

"...I'll make a pact with you. With the gods as our witnesses, let us pledge that the winner will allow the loser all the proper funeral rituals."  
"There are no pacts between lions and men."

Achilles took off his helmet. His anger had grown out of control, and no one in the world dared to stop him, even gods either. What Achilles wanted was the man's death. He wanted to grab a beautifully braided man's brown curly hair and throw him to the ground and kill cruelly.

"You won't have eyes tonight. You won't have ears or a tongue. You'll wander the underworld, blind, deaf, and dumb, and all the dead will know. 'This is Hector, the fool who thought he killed Achilles'."

Since then, everything was done in a flash. Achilles focused on the movement of the man and prevented all of his attacks. He wished that the man would die. The man deserved to die. There was a blue flame in Achilles' eyes and his movements were faster as the man was tired. Soon Achilles succeeded in taking the spear from the man and quickly thrust it into his left shoulder. Finally, the man knelt down, and Achilles' sword penetrated his heart. Blood poured out of the man's mouth and his body fell on the hot sand. Without even breathing, Achilles went straight to his chariot and pulled out a rope. Then he tied the rope to the man's ankle and connected it to the chariot. Meanwhile, Achilles thought of his young cousin who had died first.  
Patroclus, who was blond and blue-eyed like Achilles. Achilles could not forgive the man who had sent his beloved cousin's life to Hades first. Soon, he started driving the chariot. At the end of the chariot, the man's body was being dragged to the sand. But Achilles' anger had not been resolved yet. He thought that nothing compared to Patroclus' pain, and Achilles longed for the eternal suffering of the man even until the day he would be born again. 

Achilles' view suddenly became blurred. He thought that he'd spent too much energy in the battle. Soon he began to hear something in his ear. The noise became worse and now Achilles' view was completely dark and no sound was heard. No matter how hard he tried to calm himself down, the headache was getting harder and cold sweat broke out his whole body. In the end, he shouted loudly.

"Stop it!"

-

Beep-Beep-Beep-

Achilles opened his eyes. His whole body was wet with sweat, and his heart was pounding constantly, making him gasp. Achilles looked at the source of the sound, trying to calm down. It was an alarm clock. It was that he had boasted to his fiancé a few years ago, saying it was a neat design. Clock, fiancé, Achilles finally recalled who he is now. 

Few years ago, he was in the war as a soldier and met a man who was a war correspondent there. Well, actually it is more correct that he 'watched' him from afar rather than he 'met' him. Achilles could not speak a word to the man until the end of the war. But whether God had helped him or not, he met the man again at a bar near his home after he returned safely, and sat down next to him who was drinking alone and greeted him. And with the little courage of the day, Achilles ended up getting a fiancé who would share his life until death. 

After remembering the whole thing, Achilles smiled quietly looking at the ceiling. The present Achilles was living a happy life. Everything was fine now. No meaningless war, no meaningless death. Since the engagement, his fiancé had quit as a war correspondent and worked for a magazine company, while Achilles had been writing a novel based on his own experience. 

Today was Sunday, Achilles was naked, and his left arm was heavy as if someone had used it as a pillow. Achilles smiled contentedly and turned to his fiancé, who was lying next to him.  
The fiancé's bit long curly hair was a familiar dark brown. The beard around his lips was trimmed, and he was panting in a cold sweat like Achilles. Achilles' heart froze.

".......FUCK!"

Achilles screamed loudly and got far from him. Achilles seemed to know who the man next to him was, but he hoped his predictions would be wrong. He watched the man lying next to him and tried to calm himself down. The man with dark curly hair rose slowly rubbing his eyes, showing traces of love made last night. His neck was covered with red marks, and it also remained on his chest and nipples with the teeth marks that apparently Achilles had left. The man's moan in full of lust calling his name last night was suddenly coming to Achilles' mind. In the midst of all the confusion, this tactless cock aroused steadily. Damn it!  
His fiancé said, trying to open his sleepy eyes.

"Why the hell are you shouting..."

And he opened his eyes. Encountering his pure eyes for a moment, Achilles was speechless. The eyes were seeing his fiancé. But soon his eyes began to turn to horror, just like Achilles. The man's mouth opened and he gasped. And...

"FUCK!"

Achilles was convinced that the man - Hector remembered the whole thing just like he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles is hard to understand Hector....and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is based on 'Troy'(2004)  
> English is not my first language, so if there are any grammatical error, please tell me.

Only the sound of the clock rang out loudly in the silence. Achilles and Hector were sitting face to face at the table, bowing their heads and trying hard to understand the situation. But no matter how much they thought about it, the answer was clear. They were in relationship for five years, and they've only been engaged for a year now. They loved each other until before they remembered their previous lives. Even looking around, the whole house was filled with things they shared in love and memories. But now that they remembered all the relationships they had in their previous lives, all of things they had been shared became something that Achilles would like to treat as nothing. Achilles sighed deeply. Since when did things get so messed up?

Hector glanced at Achilles and said,"...What are we going to do now?"  
"What can we do? From now on, the only thing we can do is just living each other’s lives.” Achilles said as if he were right. The situation was quite annoying. Achilles always wanted Hector to be suffered no matter how many times Hector born again. There was no return of such uncontrollable anger as at the time, but it was impossible that being with the enemy who killed my cousin for life. Achilles believed Hector was thinking the same thing as him and he didn't doubt it.  
But there was no returning answer. Feeling his stare, Achilles raised his head and looked at the man in front of him. Contrary to Achilles' expectations, Hector seemed slightly shocked. "...You say that very easily."

Achilles was slightly embarrassed to hear that. Why is he saying like that? Achilles looked at Hector with a confused look. Achilles felt as if Hector was making him a bad person, blaming him. "What, you were thinking of getting marry me even in this situation?"

At that moment Hector's face quickly hardened. Achilles couldn't figure out what the hell was wrong with this man. Why the hell are you looking at me with such a wounded eye? If I were you, I'd thank for me and find another love immediately. Watching Hector's eyes and mouth tremble more and more, Achilles thought maybe he should have been softer to him.  
"Oh...I didn't think you'd want to marry me even though you remembered everything...I can’t understand. Do you think it's going to be normal life if we get married?"  
"I know. I don't want to live with my former enemy forever either.....That's disgusting."

As Hector went out, their conversation was cut off. Achilles felt a little strange. This inflexible prince seemed to be devoted to one person just like when he was the general of the kingdom. What a tired shit he is. Achilles sighed and took his engagement ring away from his ring finger. This was no longer meaningful to Achilles.

-

From that day on, Hector packed some bags and started to stay in a nearby motel. Because the house where he lived belonged to Achilles, he thought it was right for him to leave if he wanted to break up anyway. Achilles had already tried to stop him, saying “You don’t have to leave right now” but the straight prince refused to give up. He seemed to be fed up with the daily routine of laughing awkwardly each other out of the other room every morning. Achilles felt extremely uncomfortable. If he hadn't met him at all or remembered his past life, he wouldn't have felt this strange feeling. At some point, Hector's ring finger was empty like Achilles'. Achilles remembered one morning when Hector saw that Achilles’ finger was empty and his gaze wandered for a moment. Perhaps from then on. 

Achilles sighed deeply and began to clean up the mess. The room looked much empty as before because Hector had cleaned up all of his load. However, Achilles had been so troubled with his writing that he had accumulated dust and rubbish everywhere. He started to pick up some trash on the floor and saw a book buried in it. Because it had been hiding for so long, Achilles had to dust off the book before he could pick it up. But as soon as the book's wings fluttered, something fell down. It was a bookmark decorated with dried flowers. It was the first gift Hector gave to Achilles. Achilles still had vivid memories of the day.

Hector, who really liked a bouquet of flowers that Achilles had given him on his way home, flushing his both cheeks, cut one of the flowers and made a bookmark for him. Achilles was so happy that he kissed Hector affectionately on his lips. It was their first kiss, and that day they whispered for the first time that they loved each other. Both believed that such a day would last for a long time.

"...Fuck." But now it has become irrevocable. Achilles tried to throw the bookmark into the trash can without hesitation. But not long after, Achilles hesitated. He didn't know why but he felt that something he couldn't handle might be happened if he threw this away. Achilles eventually stopped cleaning. The house had memories of Hector all over it, so if he touched it more, it would turn into a lump of bitter lingering sorrow. That's Hector's favorite shirt, that's the book Hector gave to me, and that’s... ... Achilles decided to leave the room now.  
Looking at the clock, it was time for dinner. Usually at this time Hector's text saying he was going home arrived and Achilles prepared dinner for Hector's favorite. His cooking skill was not good, but Hector always praised him and kissed him on the cheek when he finished. . . .

"Get your head together, Achilles. Damn it! You're getting crazy..."  
Achilles began to think again about what Hector had done to him. If he hadn't done that, his mind would have been so dizzy. He killed my cousin. He cut off my young boy's tender neck. But who brought him to the battlefield? Who was the other one who commanded my men in my armor? His head began to ache. The affection that had been with him for so long seemed to be still missed Hector in one deep corner of Achilles' mind. Achilles was so confused and overcome with shame. He forgot to eat dinner and decided to lie in bed to sleep instead. He wanted to get out of this storm for just an hour.

-

Ring ring ring-  
Achilles was awakened by the loud sound of telephone. The clock was already pointing at midnight. Who's there to call at this hour? Achilles looked at the cell phone screen with his throbbing head.

[Ajax]

Ajax? Only then did Achilles realize that he and Hector were not the only two who reincarnated. For years ago, Ajax served in the military with Achilles and was now working for the same company as Hector. Achilles respected Ajax as a long-time comrade but was quite wary of his recent interest in Hector. How could I forget him? Achilles hurried to answer the phone before the phone would cut off.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Achilles. Where are you now?"  
"I'm home now. What's going on?"  
"Did you guys have a fight? Hector nearly fainted at the bar after work, so I'm coaxing him out. Didn't he call you?"

Oh, Zeus. Achilles managed to put up with the nausea. How can I not care about you, you fucking prince!  
"I'm sorry, Ajax. It's just a little...Something happened. I'll be right out, where are you?"  
"It's okay, we're almost there. I'll ring the doorbell in a minute. ......No, Hector. Don’t eat that. Come here, buddy..."  
How much the hell did you drink? Something boiled up from the depths of Achilles' heart. Some feelings made him uncomfortable. Achilles thought this feeling was obviously an annoyance with the prince who bothered him and his friend.

Ding-dong, the doorbell rang. Achilles strode to the front door and opened it. Ajax, with Hector on his back, smiled awkwardly when he opened the door. Achilles also greeted him awkwardly. It was such an awkward moment.  
"Hector, we finally arrived. It's time to go home now, buddy."  
"...Where am I?"  
"It's your fiancé’s house. Of course you remember Achilles, don't you?"  
"What? Damn it...I told you I didn't want to come here..."  
"I don't know what you've been fighting about but the best way to solve something is a conversation with face-to-face, you guys. Nothing will solve naturally if you're all on your own like that way. Come on…."

Hector came down from Ajax's back, grumbling. As soon as his feet touched the ground, whether he was drunk too much, he staggered greatly. Achilles hastily took Hector's hand, but soon the hand was thrown away. Hector did not give Achilles any glances. Instead, he pressed his lips on Ajax's cheek. Ajax and Achilles both froze, but Hector, who was heavily intoxicated, still grabbed Ajax's cheeks and said, "We met badly last time unfortunately....very badly... I, I literally KILLED you! ...but I'm glad to be a good friend this time, mate. You're a really good friend..."  
"Okay......Wow...I don't understand what you're talking about, but I think it's your fiancé, not you, who's going to kill me this time..."  
Ajax whispered to Achilles, "I'm sorry," and Achilles replied, "It's okay." But he wasn't all right at all. Hector smiled broadly and tapped Ajax's arm twice. Then he staggered into the house. Again, there was an awkward moment for Achilles and Ajax. Ajax opened his mouth.  
"Don't be so angry. I've never seen that Hector drinks like that.... He looked very tired. Be calm and solve it through a conversation. I know that you guys can’t live without each other.”  
"Are we?...Okay.... Thank you for today. You should leave now.”  
"Yes, I should...Good night, buddy."  
Achilles closed the door with a nod. Fortunately, Ajax seemed not to remember the story of his previous life. Achilles didn't want to make anything more of a concern. ....As you know, there was still the biggest worry in the house.

Hector was quietly drinking water in the kitchen.


End file.
